oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry Blossoms in Winter
Hanami Begins The cherry blossoms fell all across coating it's snow coated ground and shores in a layer of beautiful pink petals, brightening the streets and bringing a glimpse of the season to come into the minds of the inhabitants of the island. Within the storm of pink petals, a shimmer of blue could be seen whisping through the town where one would look. It blew in the wake of a fair skinned girl, short in stature, a curve in her brow as she looked around the island. "Where is this damn doctor?!" The girl muttered, walking through the town past many people in lab coats and with quirky outfits on, the streets lined in booths selling their so-called medical miracles and god-like products, though most of it was a sham. See, after the age of Wapol ended at the hands of the , Drum Island was met with an age of prosperity and medical enlightenment, bringing back it's high population of doctors and medical practitioners, making it the place to be to learn any and all kinds of medicine. "Maybe it's down this way?" The blue-haired beauty turned down an alley in searches of a particular individual, what would be inside or even on the other end, she would soon find out. As the girl made her way down the alleyway, she'd hear something rustling behind a pile of snow. The white powder dispersing as a woman with long pink hair flowing down her back rose from behind it. As she did so, a man also seemed to rise up, the woman's body being near his pelvic region as he stood. He seemed to rub her face, looking at her with a steel gaze. The woman stood up and dusted herself off, as she turned, her eyes met with the woman on the other end of the alley. Her hands had a wet substance on it, water perhaps? "Oh my gosh! I promise it's not what you think!" "Somehow, I feel like I couldn't be thinking anything near as bad as this looks right now." The azure haired girl remarked, a confused look on her face as she simply stared at the girl who's hands were dripping with what she only wanted to assume was water, but in their current setting, odds were it wasn't. "Ah geez..." The pink hair lass stated, she shook her hands a bit, the liquid substance drying off. As she did so, she turned her head back to face the man behind her, "Go back to the ship, alright? Tell Zeppole to buy some more rum while he's at it." The man blankly rose, moving as if nothing around him existed. However, as the seconds went by, more and more personality seemed to show on his face. He soon started to burst into a sprint, not before shouting with all his might. "RUM FOR YER TUM AYE CAP'N!" The woman then locked eyes with the blue haired girl before her. "Name's Aimee, don't wear it out lil'lady!" "Don't worry, I doubt I'll even repeat your name after this interaction, you're...a fucking creep, to say the very least." Morgana said bluntly. Her vulgar tone and word choice would serve as a surprise for those who didn't expect it, that coupled with her blunt attitude didn't seem to fit in her body at all, but after all, she's been through, her personality is explainable Aimee was somewhat taken aback, but couldn't help but smile. "A creep? Oh no! How the blueberry bimbo's opinion has wounded me!" She spoke dramatically, aggressively bumping into Morgana as she made her way out of the alley. Aimee waved the back of her hand towards Morgana as she left her to her own devices. "Enjoy the festival, kay? Not everyday you get to experience something like this." "..." Morgana stood quiet, she didn't mind an insult or too, but what she hated was being dismissed. After years of going unheard, unseen and demeaned, a simple brush on the shoulder was enough to push her to the edge, not so much over it, but just to it. She turned around and leaped towards the girl in deadly silence, aiming to launch a kick right into her back. As Morgana's legs collided with Aimee's back, the pink haired woman let out a loud scream as she went flying across the ground. She hit the snow beneath her with a thud, thankfully the white powder broke her fall. She stood up, facing Morgana as a vein protruded from her forehead. "How fuckin dare you!" She bellowed. "You wanna be a tough bitch?!" Looking at Aimee's body, it began to change, to shift. Her size began to palpitate, a warm pink hue taking over her figure as she did so. Her size reached one of greatness, basically filling out the entirety of the alley by her lonesome. But she didn't quite look like herself. Her skin was now tan, her hair a jet black and her physique much more toned. In fact, even her face seemed different. And so too was her voice. The gigantic Aimee, who could easily be considered a completely different person at this point, reared her arm back in ferocity. "Then let's see your tough...bitch!" She uttered, knowing her line didn't make much sense. She launched a gargantuan fist at Morgana, asserting her dominance at once. As the fist crept up to Morgana she simply stood there. The fist would seemingly slam into her, creating a large puff of smoke amidst the destruction caused by the large punch. In all reality, Morgana had soared high into the air, having sprouted beautiful fairy-like wings, shimmery dust falling from her body and wings down upon Aimee. Before Aimee would see what had truly happened, Morgana swooped down at great speeds, creating a wave of fairy dust in her wake and as she grew closer to the girl the dust would compact into a large blade. With one swipe of her arm, the blade would launch itself into Aimee's neck from behind, Morgana going for a blindspot on the gigantic girl, aiming to take her down swiftly. For just a blue-haired bitch, she was skilled. "Who's the bitch now?" Morgana muttered to herself as she still floated in the air, her wings flapping at great speeds, effortlessly holding her up. As the blade of wind came towards Aimee, the woman’s size and appearance reverted back to normal, much faster than it had done before. Due to drastic change in size, Morgana’s attack completely overshot the woman, a smile on Aimee’s face. “Thats so cool!” Aimee spoke, picking up some snow and making a snow ball. “Ok, umm...what did he say?” As she spoke, she put on a heavy faux accent of unknown origin. “Strong as Seastone!” Aimee joked, chucking the snowball playfully at Morgana. Morgana simply flew higher in the air, dodging the snowball. Unlike Aimee, she wasn’t in the most playful mood, so she continued on the battle as normal, or as normal as it could be at that point. Morgana descended to the ground to directly address Aimee. “Surrender to me....” Morgana demanded in a stern and serious tone. “When you were in your bigger form, I covered you in a special dust that can induce death within a certain amount of time, but if you surrender I’ll spare you.” Morgana remarked. To herself, she was clearly bluffing, but too Aimee she hoped she’d see another side. Aimee seemed to stare at Morgana with dagger eyes of steel. Not allowing herself to fall for Morgana's trick. "Tch! I caught your bluff...right?" An uncertainty in her voice. Maybe she did believe it? A tough front set up to divert from this hidden fear. "You really wanna test me?" Morgana questioned, raising her eyebrow at the girl. "You did just see me sprout wings and fly right? So say I'm telling the truth, wouldn't be the weirdest power on the seas, would it?" Morgana asked, further pressing her ultimatum upon the girl. Aimee stared at Morgana, sweat seemingly rolling down her face. "She has to be bluffing..." the young lass thought to herself. "But what if it's true..." The moment grew stiff, cold, or maybe that was just the weather? Suddenly, in a highly comedic fashion, Aimee burst into tears. From one point she was standing tall, defiant almost, now she clung to Morgana's pants as she wept like a child away from her parents. "Pleth spar me! I dun wanna dieeee!" She wailed, and unless Morgana told her to stop, she seemed to be ready to keep going until her tear ducts went dry. "The hell...?!" Morgana watched as the girl clung to her feet, all because of a joke gone wrong. Morgana laughed a bit, looking down at the crying girl. She pulled her feet away from the girl, backing up a bit before pinching the bridge of her nose. "''What kind of fight is this? Is this what the rest of Paradise is going to be like?" Morgana pondered in her head for a moment. "You're not gonna die. So do you wanna keep fighting, or maybe get something to eat?" Morgana remarked, not sure how to respond to this situation, at this point, she wasn't even mad anymore. Aimee wiped the tears from her face, a playful smile on her face. Morgana's shoes pants and shoes glowed a brief shade of pink overtaking the standard hue. "Heft: Amaranth Holly." Aimee spoke. She dusted herself off, "Food sounds nice right about now!" She joyously spoke, slowly making her way out of the alley. She would look back at Morgana, sticking her tongue out like a child. For Morgana would soon see why. "The hell." Morgana mumbled as she attempted to move her body to very little avail, her bottom half now the weight of what seemed to be an entire island as she watched Aimee begin to walk away, her entire act a charade to trick her. Morgana was furious, not only by the girl's trick, but by the fact she let herself believe it. As she stood there, she closed her eyes. Her eyes would grow pink and her body releasing a light shimmery aura as her wings grew in size and luminescence. "Lúcë: Antoryamë." Morgana muttered under her breath, the words rolling right off of her tongue in an odd way, almost as though she didn't truly say them at all, but they were called on by some other force. Nonetheless, Morgana opened her eyes, as she did her wings began to flutter with great speed, lifting her into the air just as swiftly as they did before. She flew high into the air, looking down upon Aimee as she neared the exit of the alley she then flew down towards her, changing her leg in front of her in order to smash her now heavier leg into her back with crushing speed and terrifying silence. "First rule of the Pirates' Graveyard-" Aimee spoke, almost directly before Morgana's attack was timed to hit. "Don't trust anyone you've made an enemy." The woman with wings would continue to fly forward, her target seemingly vanishing, and would likely feel one of her legs return back to normal weight, likely causing her to lose control of her flight due to the sudden changes. Regardless Aimee was nowhere to be seen. Tiny plops of snow seemed to rapidly appear, proceeding out the alleyway as the trail continued down the road, eventually heading into a building. A restaurant.